


Sugar'ed angst

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood is hurt and angry, Hint to Fontcest, Hint to Horrorcest, Implied Relationships, Oneshot, Other, Pregnant Sugar, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Unknown what to put here, Unrequited Crush, supportive Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Sugar finally tells Blood that he is pregnant. Blood doesnt react kindly to it.





	Sugar'ed angst

**Author's Note:**

> I love Horrorcest, dont get me wrong. But my mind created this rare pair and their child and i had to make a short story for it. Enjoy~

“You’re pregnant?” Sugar could hear the hurt and anger in Blood’s voice. “You...you are having a… baby.” Blood had a hard time processing everything. Sugar could remember feeling fear in his soul as he watched his brother. He didn’t think Blood would hurt him, but he was scared of his brother hating him.

 

Sugar placed a hand on his growing stomach and nodded his head as he looked at the floor. He could feel Blood’s magic stirring in the air. Sugar didn’t know what he would do if Blood abandoned him.

 

“Sugar… I-i got to go.” Blood growled. Sugar looked up, tears pricking in his eyes, in time to see Blood teleport away. Sugar felt his soul shatter.

 

Sugar fell onto the couch, hand coming up to cover his mouth as a sob left him. Tears were streaking down his cheeks. What was he supposed to do now? Sugar needed his brother to help him through this.

 

“Sugar? What’s wrong?” Sugar looked up, Papyrus and Sans stood at the kitchen entry. Sugar didn’t say anything, his hand clenching his shirt in his hand as he turned his head away. Sugar felt like his entire body was trembling.

 

Sugar could feel Papyrus sit next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder soothingly. He could feel Sans’s eyes on them, standing at the end of the couch. Papyrus sighed, understanding in his eyes.

  
“You finally told him.” Papyrus stated rather than ask. Sugar let out a sob and nodded his head. Papyrus pulled Sugar into a hug and just held him. “It’s going to be okay, he will come around.”

 

Sugar heard Sans let out an annoyed growl as he stormed out of the house. Papyrus turned his head and watched as his mate slammed the door. He let out a sigh and rubbed Sugar’s back. Sugar buried his head in Papyrus’s ribs as he cried.

 

When Papyrus found out about Sugar’s pregnancy it was on his own. Sugar didn’t know the signs of pregnancy and thought he was just sick. Papyrus was able to piece it all together when he saw Sugar’s morning sickness.

 

Papyrus was the one who informed Sugar on the signs of pregnancy and encouraged the other to take a test. When the test came back as positive, Papyrus had assumed Blood was the father. He remembers congratulating Sugar on his and Blood’s baby. Only to be surprised when Sugar confessed it wasn’t Blood’s.

 

He didn’t pressure Sugar for the father’s name. He knew the moment Blood found out his brother was pregnant he would give Sugar a hard time. He was upset to find out he wasn’t wrong.

 

In Sugar’s defense, Blood and Sugar was not a couple. Everyone had waited for the two to get together when their crushes on one another were obvious. Papyrus shouldn’t have been surprised that Sugar had feelings for someone other than Blood.

 

It had been obvious Sugar once had a small crush on Sans, not that Papyrus minded. So, when Sugar admitted he had been secretly meeting someone else, it made way more sense once he stepped back from the picture.

 

Blood would have never allowed for Sugar to meet anyone else without his permission, he was really protective, possessive. Blood may never have the confidence to fully express his emotions, but he didn’t want anyone else to have Sugar.

 

Sugar had told Papyrus that meeting the father had been all by accident. He had landed in the wrong au and meet the father there. They didn’t immediately hook up, they did start out as friends and one night changed everything. Sugar had known he had to keep the monster a secret from Blood or Sugar was afraid Blood may do something drastic.

 

Papyrus pulled away from Sugar once the other calmed down. He was no longer letting out sobs but there were still tears in his eyes. Papyrus frowned and reached up, wiping away some tears. Sugar didn’t deserve this. Papyrus didn’t doubt Blood would come around, but until he did Sugar probably shouldn’t stay in the house that Blood does. Not until Blood comes to his senses, Sugar shouldn’t be in that kind of stress.

 

“Maybe it will be best if I go to Ch… the father’s until Blood calms down.” Sugar said as if reading Papyrus’s mind. Papyrus caught the slip-up but let it go. Papyrus nodded his head in agreement.

Papyrus helped Sugar help, not that he really needed the help. Papyrus helped Sugar get any essentials together. Sans had come back in the middle of their packing, looking pissed. Sans didn’t say anything but agreed that Sugar stayed a few nights away was probably the best. Sans said Blood seemed pretty heated and mad.

 

Sans went to start up the machine as Papyrus and Sugar finished up packing. Papyrus picked up one of the two bags and looked to Sugar. Sugar’s hand was frozen on the zipper of the bag, tears slowly falling from his eyes.

  
Papyrus wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Sugar wiped at his eyes, pulling away from Papyrus and throwing his bags over his shoulder. Papyrus gave Sugar a comforting smile as they headed down to the machine.

 

* * *

 

 

Sugar felt the universe warp around him as he appeared in the other au. He wasn’t far from the father’s home. Sugar sniffled and walked towards the building. The snow falling around him felt rather thick, dust was mixing with the snow. Sugar could feel unmoving eyes on him as he trudged up Snowdin’s street.

 

The building was right in eyesight. Sugar let a hand fall on the door handle, he hesitated on going in. He knew the father had been happy about his pregnancy, but would he be allowed to stay? Sugar took a deep breath and looked forward.

 

_Ding~_

 

Sugar opened the door, no one was in sight. Didn’t mean no one was here though. Sugar turned around to make sure the door was closed and locked. As he turned the lock on the door, he felt a presence behind him. A warmth now flooding over his body.

 

Sugar completely turned, coming face to face with his baby’s father. Sugar could feel the warmth the other naturally gave off heating himself up. The other said no words, he only placed a hand on Sugar’s stomach as he searched the other for answers to his unasked questions.

 

“Can I stay with you?” Sugar asked in a whisper. A crackle was heard in the room as the other looked concerned and surprised.

 

**“Of course.”**

**Author's Note:**

> The father is kind of obvious..but can you guess what universe he is from?


End file.
